Loopholes Deidara oneshot
by Zombie Oinkers
Summary: Deidara from the Akatsuki has agoizing memories start to surface in his mind as he remembers his one and only lover from the Hidden Rock.


Deidara sighed as he sat in a restaurant in a small little town (If it was even that) He stared at the empty seat across from him. He hated this restaurant; it had a Rock Village theme. That meant French food- French was the official ethnicity of the Rock Village; which was not the one by the rest of the ninja countries, but an extension of it that was half way around the world. He glared at the sign on the inside of the business's door. They had spelt "Come again" incorrectly in French. The terrorist never understood why people made restaurants with themes of different countries if they couldn't even speak that language. Well- obviously because they just were advertising the food genre. Every Akatsuki knew that he hated the restaurant because he himself was an ex-ninja of the country across the globe.

Un- not like he had a choice, it was the only outing destination anywhere near the Akatsuki head quarters. He ate his food, and did a double-take at the waitress across the room, thinking for a split-second he had seen the face that haunted his sleep. No- she didn't even compare. He repeated his sigh. Everyone was gone, and Sasori had told him to get lost, and to bring him back some cheese fries. Sitting around by himself wasn't exactly as fun as exploding marshmallows in the microwave, but it was something. He felt a pang of emotion he immediately disowned, reminding himself that it was four years ago- the only emotion he felt now was boredom. He cursed as the memories now seemed more eager to come out.

He slammed the money down on the table and stomped out of the small room. The waitress called after him.

"Have a nice day!"

"un…"

His face scrunched into a slightly annoyed glare at the ground, and then eased. He reached up and grabbed his hair. The ghostly face returned to his thoughts, before he had a moment to silence it, it dragged him head first into his memories.

* * *

Deidara stared at his feet as a person laughed at his side.

"I only did it cuz he punched you, un," He muttered to himself. The ghost of his past laughed.

"Still, I've never laughed so much in my life! I thought I was about to fall to my knees and die at the sight of the boy, I just wonder how on Earth you did it! Is that customary in the other Rock Village?" The voice spoke French fluently.

"I wish. But no, un,"

He tripped in a small hole in the stone floor and banged his head into a wall, falling over. His partner in mischief dropped to their knees next to him.

"Alors! Are you alright, Deidara?"

Deidara sat up, glad his hair was covering his bruised forehead and the blush spread across his face. The voice just laughed as he nodded.

"Well it's obvious why you keep running into things, Deidara; your hair is covering your eyes! How do you even see?! Haha!"

The small being reached towards Deidara. He looked at them curiously as they pulled at his hair.

"Ow!" Deidara complained.

"Just hold still," the voice answered. Deidara slowly blinked open his eyes and felt his hair. It was tied up halfway into a ponytail. His hair covered his left eye that he couldn't see out of and the hair left down on the right side of his head was tucked behind his ear while the other side was left hanging. But he could see much better now. He looked up and blinked at the voice's owner. "Voila!" They exclaimed. They ran their fingers through his hair before retrieving their hand. Deidara blushed and muttered quietly.

"Thanks…."

* * *

No! Dang it! He HATED it when he remembered stuff like that. He remembered that angel face, although the owner of it was more like a soul-sucking demon- not like that stopped it and Deidara from falling in love. It hurt him to think of them as an "it" but anything else would lead to more painful thoughts.

'Why am I thinking this?! Un! I've gone four years without thinking of her- oh, d,' he thought, thinking of all the times he had held the girl in question. He didn't want to think of this right now, he couldn't go back to having to sprint out of the room and break down every time she simply came to mind.

Her voice echoed through the emptiness of his head (AN: lolz, yes, I accidentally dissed him) 'Just remember that every time you're away from me, every time you're on a mission I'll be staring at the sky, knowing that you're somewhere else under it. And I know that you'll be doing the same thing- so when you think about it… We're always together,' he remembered her saying. He winced as he remembered her kissing him afterwards.

Ugh, why hadn't he said something? Oh, wait- he had. They had been holding each other all day; he had kept muttering in her ear how much he loved her. They hadn't let go of each other after that night-

'No! Cut it out, Deidara, UN! Stop thinking about this, she's alive, and still there, and considering that girls get married at 14 there she's probably happily living away with a family… ew… un,' Deidara stuck his tongue out at the thought, as much as he wanted her to be happy, that simple suggestion made him rather be murdered a slow and agonizing death.

He'd rather think that she was still there, waiting for him to come back, thinking something had happened to him- which it had. Itachi happened to him. Ugh, that jerk.

'Stop thinking about tomorrow and think about today, Deidara!' that's what his elders always told him. Well, the trick was that he WAS thinking about today- just somewhere else- where she was.

"Concentration might be the trick to today, but then you'd just dismiss tomorrow- while loopholes are the trick to life, so why NOT think of tomorrow, eh?" That's what she always said when adults said that to her.

"GAH!"

Deidara just tripped and caught himself, almost falling through the river. He wasn't paying attention as his feet carried him to the Akatsuki headquarters. He sighed and entered the dark cave. Sasori didn't look up before speaking.

"Well, where are my cheese fries?" Sasori grumbled.

"Ask my hands… I think they ate them, un," Deidara said, not fearing his partner's response.

Deidara smirked. Sasori let out an annoyed grunt and chucked a tool he was using at Deidara's head with such great force the victim only had a millisecond to dodge the flying object. Sasori started ranting at him about being useless as Deidara started wondering if the tool could be called a UFO considering the fact that his master was the only one that COULD identify it… you couldn't call that a human invention, to be quite specific it was a puppet invention.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Sasori roared, quite angry considering Deidara hadn't listened to anything anyone had said for over a week.

'GAH! He just STANDS there with that ridiculous impassive face as he's thinking about how much he should be pitied, I really don't care what the Leader says; if he ignores me ONE more time…' Sasori thought, continuing with fantasies of how he would torture the man standing across from him.

Deidara muttered back, "I stopped after 'baka', un"

"Ugh, that was the first thing I even said imbecile," Sasori responded through gritted teeth. Deidara just yawned and shrugged then twitched as Sasori made a movement that just screamed that he would chuck something else. Sasori snickered at Deidara's extreme reflex and Deidara just got annoyed.

"Go make yourself useful and clean the dishes," Sasori demanded.

Deidara outraged, "What in God's name would make me do that?!"

His comrade responded calmly, "Well, two things. One is the fact that you don't work for God, you work for Leader. The second being that you make one more remark and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Deidara glared at him and walked into the living quarters. Instead of cleaning the dishes he made sure to make a huge mess, sitting down with a wide assortment of goods in front of the TV and clicking the up arrow until he finally found MTV.

Before he slipped into the powerful clutches of the television he had one thought- just one thought.

'I never said I'd do it now did I? Loopholes come through every time! Isn't that right Nymphadora Tao?'

Somewhere far away, under the same sky, looking up at the sky just like everyday. An 18 year old girl looked at the sky and smiled, asking the same question to Deidara, and continued her gaze as she did every day- every time her lover was away.


End file.
